Naked Nature
by poison.exe
Summary: O ser humano em sua forma pura. — CONTÉM GORE —1º Cap: Jeepers Creepers - ON


Os capítulos podem ou não ter conexão um com o outro.

TODOS, sem exceção, têm gore. Se tem estômago fraco, nem comece a ler.

Primeiro capítulo:

* * *

 _ **Jeepers Creepers**_

* * *

 _Eu não me importo o que o homem do tempo diz_

 _Quando o meteorologista diz que está chovendo_

 _Você nunca vai me ouvir reclamando_

 _Tenho certeza de que o sol vai brilhar_

* * *

 _Ele seguia ao som da velha vitrola. Suas mãos estavam impecavelmente limpas e bem protegidas com luvas de látex. Por vezes balançava a cabeça cantarolando o refrão enquanto prendia os cabelos e colocava a máscara e os óculos de proteção,_ _— todo cuidado era pouco — e a roupa, um jaleco feito por um material elástico, iguais as roupas que cirurgiões usam, senão ainda mais protegido_ _._

 _Seus olhos se iluminavam ao erguer o bisturi contra a luz. Tinham o mesmo brilho, cinza, afiado e mortal._

 _Como um pincel, deslizou o bisturi. Era magnifico. O vermelho pulsante, as veias, os nervos, os músculos... Tão delicados e ao mesmo tempo complexos... De tirar o fôlego. Precisou segurar a respiração para controlar as mãos tremulas de excitação e então, o bisturi passou pelo músculo superior e deslizou até os inferiores, cortou uma por uma das estruturas tão delicadas que moviam seu objeto de desejo: O globo ocular. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos e puxou. Agora só o nervo ótico impedia-o de alcançar seu objetivo._

 _A cor da vez eram olhos negros, não aqueles castanhos escuros e sem graça. E sim olhos tão negros quanto um abismo_ _— impossível de distinguir a íris da pupila —_ _um dos mais raros de se encontrar. Eram olhos negros, tão negros quanto sua alma. Uma alma doentia e psicótica._

 _A música parou._

 _Sorriu._

* * *

— Você viu? Encontraram mais um hoje. Só essa semana foram quatro. Quatro mortes!

Desligou a televisão de imediato. Todos os dias passavam tragédias, de um assalto ou acidente, mas nada chegava aos pés daqueles assassinatos que estavam mobilizando praticamente o Japão inteiro e provavelmente a mídia internacional. Sair de casa já não era mais tão seguro.

— Ouvi dizer que as vítimas ficam completamente conscientes durante todo o processo.

— Como é? — Miyaji torceu o nariz com o comentário infeliz do namorado. Obviamente Takao percebeu, e sorriu com maldade, gostava de assustar seu namorado sempre que podia. Muitas das vezes acabavam brigados, mas sempre terminavam na cama. Sempre.

— Sim! E que todas as vítimas foram encontradas, tiveram seus olhos removidos com extrema destreza, nem parece que estão sem os olhos. — Takao apontou os próprios olhos e fez um gesto, como se os arrancasse com um simples puxão. — _Puuuf, sem os olhos!_

Ao que havia sido informado à população japonesa era que: nenhuma das vítimas tinham ligação. Nada além dos olhos, que eram arrancados cirurgicamente. Apenas esse era o padrão que haviam encontrado, mais nada. Todavia, ressaltavam que a população dobrasse a atenção, sempre andariam em grupos de mais de três pessoas e evitarem qualquer contato com pessoas estranhas.

— É assustador você falando assim! Vá pro inferno! — Miyaji respondeu com a voz embargada, definitivamente tinha medo quando Takao começava a falar sobre assuntos tão macabros como se estivesse falando que ele amava, parecia até que uma criança falando de seu passatempo favorito. Ouviu Takao rir e o viu se aparoximar do sofá, na intenção de sentar-se ao seu lado. — Queria ver se fosse com você!

Takao deu de ombros e viu Miyaji se encolher no sofá.

— Ah, vamos, me desculpa! Foi só o que eu ouvi dizer, sabe... Más notícias correm mais fácil que notícias boas. — Miyaji se afastou o suficiente para Takao fazer um biquinho e engatinhar até seu companheiro. Depositou um beijo em sua bochecha e voltou a se acomodar no sofá.

— Sei.

Revirou os olhos e fechou a cara, com os braços cruzados.

— Olha, em vez de ficarmos discutindo isso, por que não fazemos algo mais... — Um sorriso malicioso percorreu os lábios de Takao, que mais uma vez, engatinhou até Miyaji, mas desta vez, sentando-se em seu colo. Forçou-o a descruzar os braços e lhe abraçou na cintura por baixo da camisa cinza para distribuir beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço. — _Interessante?_

— Estamos atrasados. Vão reclamar.

Limitou-se apenas aquela frase, mas não protestou, pelo contrário, deslizou os dedos pela cintura de Takao e puxou para mais perto, ouvindo um baixo suspiro vindo dele.

— Que reclamem.

Miyaji deu de ombros e o beijou. Iriam se atrasar definitivamente.

* * *

 _Duas horas_. Estavam atrasados em duas horas. E era sempre assim, quando começavam a trocar carícias que levavam ao sexo, nunca uma vez era o bastante. Eram completamente insaciáveis, quando o assunto era sexo. Por mais que Miyaji reclamasse quando Takao começava com suas brincadeiras, não negava. Nunca negava os toques do amante, eram sempre perfeitos e viciantes.

O local marcado era uma cafeteria famosa da cidade. Assim que Miyaji e Takao entraram, encontraram seu amigo, Reo, com uma expressão nada amigável. Afinal, qualquer um ficaria bravo com tamanho atraso.

— Vocês estão atrasados! — Reo colocou as mãos na cintura, os olhando de forma acusatória.

— Ah. — Takao sorriu e Miyaji virou o rosto.

— Não me venha com "ah"! O que diabos estavam fazendo? — Cruzou os braços novamente e ergueu o rosto.

Um breve silêncio se fez entre eles, até Takao abrir a boca.

— _Trepando_. — Como sempre, Takao não tinha um pingo de vergonha nas palavras ou atitudes, podia ser algo natural e simples, mas pelo modo que havia dito, fez o rosto de Miyaji ganhar um tom avermelhado. Sua resposta foi um soco na costela do amante. — Ouch! Ok ... Estávamos fazendo _amor_. Melhorou?

— Eu podia ter ficado sem saber disso. — Revirou os olhos e deu as costas aos dois, acabando por ouvir uma risadinha de Takao e Miyaji o repreendendo.

A verdade era que já esperava uma resposta desse tipo, conhecia o amigo, muito mais do que gostaria. De qualquer forma, não era tão importante o atraso, já que estavam ali.

— O que você queria tão cedo, mesmo, para chamar nos tão de repente?

Takao perguntou.

— Ah sim... Venham comigo. — Reo deu um sorrisinho e foi possível ver suas bochechas ganharem um tom róseo. E assim permaneceu até chegarem em uma mesa afastada, sentou-se e meneou com a mão para que Takao e Miyaji se sentassem. — Esse é Akashi Seijuro, ele... É a pessoa que eu falei.

Miyaji e Takao trocaram olhares, mais uma vez pairou um silêncio entre eles, até o mesmo ser quebrado, por Takao.

— É um prazer em finalmente conhece-lo, Akashi-kun!

Takao deu um largo sorriso e cumprimentou Akashi, dando um forte aperto de mão antes de sentar-se à mesa. Seguido por Miyaji.

— Finalmente? — Akashi olhou para Reo na busca de alguma explicação. Reo por sua vez, apenas abaixou o rosto e o cobriu com as mãos.

— Pois é, Reo-chan vive falando de você! É hilário! — Takao segurou uma risada baixa, desta vez, repreendido por Reo.

— Takao!

— Espero que tenha falado bem, Reo. — Akashi falou, sem mostrar muita emoção em seu tom de voz. Segundo Reo, ele era assim mesmo, não era de demonstrar muitas emoções, tudo era feito discretamente, sorrisos, palavras, tudo.

— É claro que sim, Sei-chan! — Reo apressou-se em responder ao amado.

Por algumas horas, a conversa seguiu-se tranquila, entre algumas risadas, aos poucos Takao e Miyaji ficaram mais à vontade com Reo e sua nova companhia, e obviamente queriam saber melhor sobre o ruivo.

— O que está fazendo aqui na cidade, Akashi-kun? — Takao parecia mais animado do que o de costume e bem mais curioso.

— Ah... — Fez uma breve pausa e sentiu a mão de Reo sobre a sua. Sorriu levemente. — Fui transferido para cá.

— Akashi é um dos novos investigadores pra aquele caso do serial killer.

Era possível notar um tom orgulhoso na voz de Reo. E não era por menos, afinal, Akashi era o primeiro namorado de Reo que não parecia ter um passado obscuro ou ser uma má pessoa.

— Soube que agora o apelidaram de "Ladrão de Almas." Ele recebeu esse nome graças à um padrão que ele deixou escapar.

— Quer dizer os olhos?

— Sim. Eu investiguei e notei que ele não escolhe qualquer vítima... — Akashi fechou a expressão e olhou para a janela, tinha falado mais do que devia. — Ah... Me desculpe, eu não posso falar mais nada.

— De qualquer forma, é doentio e eu realmente não quero mais saber disso. — Reo resmungou, para ele o assunto era realmente assustador.

O café seguiu-se em silêncio, vez ou outra quebrado por alguma piada de Takao ou comentário maldoso de Reo. Mas no mais foi um encontro tranquilo, até que desse a hora de todos irem embora.

— Bem... Preciso ir, tenho uns trabalhos para fazer. Takao, você vai pra sua casa ou a minha? — Miyaji perguntou, sabia que o namorado não gostava muito da ideia de ficar sozinho em casa, mas era isso, ou vagabundear pela cidade.

— Hum, acho que vou pra casa, tenho umas coisas para arrumar lá. E vocês?

— Bem, eu tenho um ensaio de fotos com o Kise. — Takao fechou a expressão quando ouviu o nome de Kise. Miyaji sabia que seu namorado era bastante ciumento, mas não tinha muito o que fazer, ele trabalhava com Kise por ambos serem modelos. Única coisa que restava era lhe puxar pela cintura e dar um rápido beijo para seguir para saída do café. — Ah, merda! Chovendo de novo! Odeio chuva fora de época.

— Não vejo problema em chuva fora de época.

— Você nunca vê problemas nas coisas, Takao, está sempre de bom humor. Chega a ser irritante.

Reo complementou as palavras de Miyaji. De fato, era verdade. Takao nunca estava com o humor alterado, sempre sorria, sempre sabia o que e como dizer nos exatos momentos. Sua personalidade era agradável e irritante ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, vamos! Não é tão ruim assim! — Sorriu e deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

— Que seja.

* * *

Com a chuva tornando-se apenas um mero sereno, Miyaji e Reo tomaram o mesmo caminho, deixando Akashi e Takao na passarela da avenida principal. Para ir para seu trabalho, Akashi precisava atravessar por lá, já Takao... Não.

— Então... Pra onde está indo?

— Hum... — Takao pareceu pensativo por alguns segundos. —Não gosto de ficar sozinho no apartamento do Miyaji, então vou pra casa arrumar umas coisas. E você?

— Ainda tenho que passar no escritório e deixar toda essa papelada com meu chefe.

Takao suspirou e ficou sério pela primeira vez no dia, Akashi pareceu ter percebido, mas achou melhor esperar que ele tomasse a iniciativa, em vez de se meter em algum tipo de assunto que não era de sua conta.

— Desculpa eu perguntar, mas... — Hesitou. — O que descobriu sobre o assassino?

— Eu sinto muito, Takao, infelizmente eu não posso revelar mais nada do que já disse.

Seu rosto tornou-se avermelhado e algumas lágrimas escorreram teimosamente, tentou limpá-las, mas totalmente em vão.

— Minha irmã... Ela faleceu há dois anos... Assassinada por esse cara. Nunca me disseram o porquê... Até hoje não consigo me perdoar pelo que aconteceu à ela. — Respirou fundo e prosseguiu. — Nunca consegui descansar, porque nunca soube o que ela tinha de tão especial para ser mais uma vítima dele.

Como um novo amigo, conseguia sentir nitidamente a dor de Takao, mas como policial, alguma coisa lhe dizia para desconfiar. Não esperava exatamente uma atitude como aquela, embora, para alguns era uma atitude normal.

— Mas quando falamos do assassino lá na cafeteria, você não parecia abalado.

— É que nem Mibuchi e nem Miyaji sabem desse acontecimento. Eu disse à eles que ela morreu em um assalto. — Explicou. De fato, nunca havia dito realmente a verdade aos dois, não sentia essa necessidade, seria chamar atenção desnecessária para si mesmo.

— Eu não sei...

Sua desconfiança ainda se mantinha e seu instinto policial estava atiçado, não sabia o que deveria fazer, dizer tudo, ou simplesmente negar. Como policial poderia ser eticamente errado contar à um cidadão sobre o caso. Afinal, seria vazamento de informação.

— Por favor, Akashi, eu preciso saber porque ele quis minha irmã!

Em um ato desesperado, Takao segurou ambas as mãos de Akashi. Era incrível como alguém que acabara de conhecer todo sorridente agora mostrava um lado totalmente desesperado. Conhecia bem aquele olhar, em seus poucos anos na polícia, Akashi já tinha visto incontáveis vezes as pessoas caindo em desespero. E Takao sendo amigo de Reo, só tinha uma opção.

— ... Certo. Mas não pode ser aqui.

— Minha casa não é muito longe daqui... Podemos ir até lá, assim teremos a privacidade necessária.

Takao limpou o rosto e forçou um sorriso.

* * *

A casa era de tamanho mediano, clara e de boa decoração. Tinham alguns quadros, uma sala ampla com um balcão servindo de divisória para a cozinha. Takao fez um gesto com as mãos para que Akashi sentasse no sofá, enquanto isso, seguiu para a cozinha, abrindo os armários e a geladeira.

— Aceita algo? Água, café, Uísque?

— Uísque não seria má ideia. — Murmurou.

Separou o uísque e pegou um energético para si. Contornou novamente o balcão e entregou a bebida para seu convidado. Logo sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Então... O que descobriu?

— Bem, — Akashi respirou fundo. — O assassino não escolhe qualquer um, como eu havia dito. Há um padrão nos assassinatos, um detalhe que é estranho que a polícia não tenha divulgado abertamente. Creio que possa ser para proteger a população, mas... Não sei.

— Qual detalhe?

— Todas as vítimas tinham olhos raros. — Percebeu o olhar confuso de Takao e apressou-se em continuar. — Veja por você mesmo...

Akashi abriu a pasta. Nela continha fotos, detalhes sobre cada vítima, idade, tamanho, e especialmente a cor dos olhos, tudo de forma detalhada. E nos documentos finais, possuía o que seria uma ficha do serial killer alcunhado de Ladrão de Almas.

— Isso é... — Takao pegou as fichas e ficou sem palavras.

— Incrível, não é? Eu consegui traçar o perfil do serial killer apenas com base nas vítimas. — Akashi sorriu, ao mesmo tempo que havia orgulho em sua voz, havia também, preocupação — Seu objeto de cobiça são os olhos, os olhos são tidos como a janela da alma. — Fez uma pausa, traçando novamente sua linha de raciocínio — Ele procura por olhos que provavelmente preencham algum requisito para ele. Serial Killers são assim, sistemáticos. Eles não matam por matar. É provável que em sua mente, ele não esteja causando mal às pessoas, mas sim cumprindo seu papel.

Por mais doentio que fosse, fazia sentido. Muitos, para não dizer todos os serial killers, não matavam apenas por prazer, eles sempre tinham um padrão, um objetivo que lhes dava sentido às suas vidas muitas vezes, vazias e perturbadoras.

— Agora entendi o porquê do nome. — Colocou a papelada de lado e cruzou os braços pensativo por alguns segundos, mas logo sorriu e pegou nas mãos de Akashi — Puxa, você conseguiu pensar nisso tudo sozinho? Você é incrível, Sei-chan! — O sorriso permaneceu por alguns segundos, até Takao soltar suas mãos das dele, pegando a latinha de energético. — Mas não o deixa isento de seus atos, não é?

— Claro que não. Serial Killer ou não, ele ainda é um assassino. — Respondeu e virou o copo de uísque de uma só vez.

— E os rumores sobre uma fica cassete? Soube que quando a polícia escutou, era uma música antiga.

— Ah sim... Ela se chama _Jeepers Creepers,_ senão me engano. — Assim que obteve a confirmação de Takao, pegou seu celular, nele, havia alguns trechos de músicas, inclusive a mencionada. Ligou o celular. — Preste atenção ao refrão da música: " _Jeepers Creepers! Onde você prendeu os curiosos? Jeepers Creepers! Onde você pegou aqueles olhos?"_

— Entendi.

Desligou a música do aparelho e o guardou, olhando preocupado para Takao.

— Assustador saber que existe um louco atrás de pessoas só por causa dos olhos, achando que vai encontrar algum tipo de resposta.

De início Takao apenas suspirou, amassou a latinha e pegou o copo de uísque vazio e seguiu para a cozinha, contornando o balcão e colocando o copo na pia e a latinha no lixo. Olhou para o relógio, em seguida para Akashi e então sorriu.

— Então, não preciso me preocupar, meus olhos não são nem um pouco chamativos, eles são um cinza tão sem graça! — Seu sorriso transformou-se em uma baixa risada. Akashi não entendeu o motivo do riso, mas tudo pareceu fazer sentido... — Na verdade... Eu ainda não encontrei os olhos que estou procurando.

" _Eu não me importo o que o homem do tempo diz  
_ _Quando o meteorologista diz que está chovendo  
_ _Você nunca vai me ouvir reclamando"_

Aos poucos as coisas começaram a fazer sentido, ainda mais quando a mesma música de minutos atrás estava tocando em uma velha vitrola. Então soube quem era Takao realmente, embora que não estivesse conseguindo raciocinar linearmente, sequer conseguia se mexer. Havia sido drogado.

— O que você...?

Com o pouco de força, tentou se levantar, mas acabou caindo, sendo amparado pelos braços de Takao, que o segurou pela cintura e o deitou no sofá. Ficou por cima dele, o acariciando na face, parando nos lábios.

— Desculpe, quanto menos gente souber, melhor, não posso deixar você sair daqui, mas aqui vai outro pequeno segredo... — Sem pudor algum, lambeu seus lábios e forçou um beijo, traçando pequenos beijos até o ouvido esquerdo, sussurrando de forma confidencial para Akashi — Seus olhos... Você tem olhos realmente interessantes, Sei-chan... Eu os quero pra mim. Quero descobrir o segredo por trás de seu olhar. Ele é tão penetrante, tão envolvente.

Saiu de cima dele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Todo o sorriso, toda a luminosidade de sua personalidade havia se dissipado, como se nunca tivesse existido. Continuou a olhar para Akashi, o acariciando na coxa.

— Só uma coisa; De fato eu procuro olhos que tragam sentido à mim.E espero que seja a sua, Sei-chan~

A última coisa que viu, foram os olhos gélidos e sem vida de Takao.

* * *

Quando Akashi acordou, não estava mais na sala da casa de Takao. Aquilo mais parecia uma sala cirúrgica, de paredes, chão e teto brancos. Ainda estava dopado, _muito_ dopado, mas mesmo assim, percebia que estava amarrado e seu corpo coberto por um fino plástico, senão fosse por isso, estaria nu.

— Ah, finalmente acordou. — Ouviu a voz de Takao, não estava gélida, porém, não havia nenhum tipo e emoção. — Eu tenho que confessar, já estava ficando entediado. Fiquei bem feliz de que fomos apresentados. Foi tão de repente que se eu não mantivesse tudo preparado, eu teria sérios problemas.

Ele deu um leve sorriso e contornou a mesa, percebeu que Akashi tentou falar, mas não conseguiu proferir uma palavra sequer

— _Shhh_ , não tente falar, quanto mais você se esforçar, mais rápido a droga vai se espalhar.

— Sabe... Você é bem inteligente, conseguiu pensar no óbvio. O que estava estampado, a polícia sequer percebeu! Mas sabe como eles são lerdos, não é? Não se apegariam aos detalhes como esse. Porém tem algo que a polícia não divulgou e você não sabe... Além dos olhos, as línguas foram cortadas... Eu realmente só escolho os olhos, mas tenho uma pequena parceria que me pede por línguas, ele chegou a pedir por peles e outros órgãos também, mas disse que esse não é meu padrão. Que cara estranho, não é?

Soltou uma baixa risada e olhou para Akashi, mais uma vez ele tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas a droga e anestesia em sua boca não permitia. Então apenas Takao falaria.

— Hum? O que foi? Ah, você quer saber porque a polícia omitiu essas informações? — Takao cruzou os braços, pensativo. — Hum... Sabe como são os japoneses, se impressionam muito fácil. Imagine o número de pessoas que se matariam apenas para não serem mortas pelo _Ladrão de Almas_?

Esse era um fato irônico. Muitos japoneses tinham a mente fraca, e quando viam algo realmente assustador ou perturbador, que os pressionavam de maneira descomunal, optavam pelo suicídio. Assim evitavam quaisquer problemas futuros.

— Desculpe, mas eu nunca soube que expressões são essas, sempre me esqueço. — Takao fez um biquinho ao ver a expressão de terror em Akashi, olhos arregalados e suor escorrendo pela testa. Era lindo de se ver. Então, ainda no "papel", bateu a mão em sua bochecha — Ah sim! Seria medo, não é? Eu nunca consegui sentir nenhuma emoção, mas aprendi que se eu sempre estiver sorrindo, e tiver um namoro fixo, ninguém vai desconfiar de mim.

Mas talvez o mais irônico fosse ser Takao ali, alguém sempre de bom humor e alto astral, alguém que nunca reclamava e estava sempre sorrindo, sabendo ser mais humano que muita gente.

Namorava Miyaji por pelo menos cinco anos, nunca tiveram nenhuma desavença. Inicialmente sexo era realmente um problema, já que Takao não sentia desejo algum, mas com o passar dos anos, aprendeu a fingir, e a fingir muito bem. O sexo ocorria normalmente, claro que gozava e gemia, mas não sentia prazer algum, apenas transava para manter o relacionamento, nada mais, nada menos.

— Me diga... Como é gostar de uma pessoa? Eu nunca senti nada pelo Miyaji. É de dar pena, sabe? — Cruzou os braços em uma falsa reflexão, mas logo acabou rindo e aproximou sua face de Akashi. — Brincadeira! Eu sequer sei como é sentir pena!

Riu mais uma vez e se afastou dele.

— Bem, vamos começar? — A pergunta era retórica, claro. Takao seguiu para o armário prateado e de lá tirou as luvas de látex e sua máscara, assim como a touca para cobrir os cabelos. E então pegou um pequeno recipiente prateado o deixando em uma mesinha perto de Akashi. E então ligou a vitrola novamente, com a mesma música antiga, tocando várias e várias vezes.

— Espero que não se importe, mas sempre faço meu trabalho ouvindo música. Você não precisa se preocupar, tomei os cuidados necessários para não haver nenhum tipo de infecção ou dor. Prometo que não sentirá nada. — Tocou-lhe na face e deslizou os dedos, indo do queixo até os olhos — Ah, vamos, Sei-chan... Não chore.

Na verdade não saberia dizer se Akashi estava mesmo chorando, até porque, parte do coquetel de drogas que havia injetado e outro que pingava de uma bolsa prateada, que causavam lacrimejamento, perfeito para lubrificar os olhos que em alguns minutos, teriam as pálpebras presas.

— Akashi Seijuro, vinte e cinco anos, investigador da polícia, um metro e setenta e nove, setenta quilos. Sinais vitais controlados por fármacos opioides, pele limpa de qualquer impressão digital. Pressão ocular estável, pronto para a cirurgia. — Era o padrão, sempre gravava as informações de suas vítimas, de forma completamente detalhada. Finalmente o momento que tanto desejava.

Primeiro, passou o tão famoso liquido avermelhado por ambas as pálpebras. Seria a hora, mas faria um por um, queria que Akashi tivesse o vislumbre de ver um de seus olhos ser removido. Posicionou dois barraquers*, um em cada olho, forçando ambos a ficarem arregalados, não teria problemas caso ressecassem se acabasse o efeito da droga injetada. Pendurado perto do rosto de Akashi, haviam dois saquinhos, um do qual soro pingava diretamente em seus olhos, evitando quaisquer problemas e outro que mantinham as drogas circulando.

— Vou começar com sua língua, okay?

Perguntou, e riu sabendo que não teria resposta alguma. Então, preparou tudo, a tesoura, e um equipamento que Akashi não soube distinguir o que era, mas sentia um forte calor emanando da ponta, provavelmente usado para saturar ferimentos.

Aumentou o som da vitrola e pegou a tesoura. Com uma pinça especial, puxou a língua de Akashi, este não mostrando resistência alguma. Era bom ver isso. Muito bom. Quando esticou o máximo que pode, posicionou a tesoura e preparou o equipamento para saturar, preparou também, um sugador. Seria um problema se Akashi morresse engasgado com o próprio sangue. E então começou.

A tesoura era longa, fina e afiada o suficiente para com um único corte, a língua fosse removida com total facilidade. Ela ainda se mexia em sua mão quando a colocou no recipiente apropriado, era até engraçado de se ver, mas não tinha tempo a perder. Pegou o aparelho de saturar e passou por todo o corte, onde antes havia a língua, agora não passava de um pedaço de carne queimada. Sugou o restante do sangue, que escorria e limpou o rosto de Akashi, ele ainda tentava dizer, gritar, qualquer coisa que Takao não fazia questão de ouvir. Para que não ocorressem vômitos involuntários, injetou mais uma droga.

— Remoção da língua feita com sucesso. O órgão ficará no recipiente até o momento da transferência que ocorrerá em... — Checou o relógio na parede — Em três horas, no máximo cinco horas, caso ocorra algum imprevisto. Agora, a remoção dos olhos.

Empurrou o soro, deixando que este pingasse em apenas um olho e forçando o barrequer, ficou mais fácil para o bisturi entrar por cima do olho, tomou o máximo de cuidado para não machucar o globo ocular, milímetro por milímetro, tudo era extremamente preciso e delicado, até que o bisturi removesse completamente os músculos e nervos, que prendiam o globo ocular. O sangue pulsava e seu odor tomava conta do local. Era lindo de se ver. O sangue, as lágrimas que escorriam misturadas à ele, o pavor na alma de Akashi, tudo era tão belo.

Queria que ele se movesse, que sentisse a dor, só para seu prazer ser dobrado, mas não. Este não era seu padrão. Só lhe restava a continuar deslizando o bisturi, como se estivesse esculpindo uma obra de arte, o que em sua visão, não deixava de ser verdade. Com isso sim sentia prazer, seu corpo inteiro estremecia. Uma sensação sem igual. Que infelizmente, durava pouco, no momento em que cortou os nervos, a única coisa que unia os olhos de Akashi ao seu corpo, o prazer tornou-se quase um prazer sexual. Poderia gozar apenas por contemplar aquele belo e único olho dourado. Mas não estava perfeito, ainda não.

Faltava o outro olho, o vermelho. Ele era ainda mais belo que o dourado, tinha cor de sangue, cor da vida, da sua razão de existir. Tomou um cuidado extra especial na remoção do mesmo, demorando ainda mais, tudo com delicadeza e destreza com as mãos. E no que terminou de remover, ouviu a máquina anunciando arritmia e em seguida, uma parada cardiorrespiratória.

Akashi estava morto.

* * *

Então, uma dois dias haviam se passado. O corpo de Akashi foi encontrado na porta da delegacia com o seguinte bilhete:

 _Obrigado pelos olhos, mas ainda não são esses que eu procuro. Me desejem sorte da próxima vez.  
_ ** _Assinado: Ladrão de Almas_**

* * *

Takao estava em seu laboratório, contemplando as imensas prateleiras, todas cheias de recipiente com olhos dos mais variados tipos, todos arrumados por tonalidade, exceto os de Akashi, que ganhou um lugar especial, junto com os outros heterocromos.

— Realmente é uma pena, Akashi Seijuro, eu esperava que seus olhos finalmente completassem o que faltam em mim. Mas não se preocupe, não foram em vão, graças à você conheci alguém com um grande potencial. Seu nome é Midorima Shintarou, ele foi o legista responsável pela exumação de seu corpo e creio que dos outros também. Os olhos dele são incrivelmente verdes. Acho que finalmente os encontrei. — Takao sorriu e se levantou, conferindo a hora. — Tenho que ir agora, tenho que entregar essa encomenda para meu amigo.

Pegou a maleta negra, trancou tudo e saiu. O dia estava perfeito.

* * *

 _Eu não me importo como os pontos de cata-vento_

 _Quando o tempo pontos de palhetas para sombrio_

 _Tem que ser ensolarado para mim, quando seus olhos olhem nos meus, oh_

 _Jeepers Creepers! Onde você prendeu os curiosos?_

 _Jeepers Creepers! Onde você pegou aqueles olhos?_

* * *

 **N/A:** O bom filho, a casa torna! 8D~  
Depois de ANOS desaparecida desse site, o qual nunca devia ter saído... Estou de volta definitiva e exclusivamente aqui!  
Essa fanfic passou por diversas modificações e well... Ela surgiu em meio à um ataque de criatividade/inspiração. É pode ser que tenha continuação, pode ser que não... Não sei! Mas se tiver, isso seria o prólogo, heh.

Perdoem se eu errei algum composto. Juro que to estudando e tentando entender melhor.

Enfim, comentem o que acharam, se tem algo pra melhorar, ou se querem ver algum gore específico aqui, ficarei honrada em aceitar críticas!  
No mais, é isso. Nos vemos em breve.


End file.
